My sister's a werewolf
by keepitsimplekinda
Summary: Yuzu gets in a bit of a predicament. Will Mei be able to help her or is Yuzu on her own.
1. Sudden changes

So this takes place right after Sho shows up and Mei goes to her room. It will be quite different from the original. Yuzu is not a crybaby and doesn't dress like a gyaru. Mei is not so cold and a little more in touch with her feelings. The school goes on a field trip the day after Sho shows up. There's future lemon, a couple of bloody scenes, a bit of bad language and probably more but Im not sure yet but I will put up another warning if I add more 18 or older stuff.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Mei." Yuzu called for her once herself and Sho returned from shopping.

"Go away." Was Mei's quite reply.

"_Crap_." Yuzu thought as she walked away. "I'm sorry about Mei Pops, I might have made her upset." Yuzu said feeling bad that Sho didn't get to spend time with Mei.

"I dont think it was you." Sho said with a sigh. "Well its getting late you should probably head to bed, you two have a two day feild trip tomorrow right?" Sho asked.

"Yeh, your right, I'll need my rest. Goodnight Pops." Yuzu said, walking toward her room.

"Goodnight Yuzu." Sho said back.

Yuzu opened the door to there shared room. Seeing that Mei was sleeping, Yuzu thought it'd be better not to wake her.

She went to her side of the bed and got under the covers. "_I wish I could help you, Mei_." Yuzu thought sadly before drifting off.

The field trip

"_This is gunna be great!_" Yuzu thought, until about half way through the wilderness tour. "_Oh man! I got separated from the class_." Yuzu though, unable to find her class.

"_Why did we go in the woods towards the end of the day anyway! Alright alright, calm down. Just follow the trail, turn right at the store and the hotel were staying in is right there._" Yuzu told herself, remembering the teachers words.

Making her way down the trail she heard a slight rustle in some brush that was soon followed by a loud snap of a branch behind her.

Turning around to see what causes the noise, Yuzu scanned the edge of the trail and picked up a large rock, just in case.

A large creature stepped into the path. Yuzu was stunned by the sight before her. It stood 10 feet tall with fur covering its body.

It had razor sharp teeth and blood red eyes that seemed to glow. The large wolf like creature growled at Yuzu before lunging towards her.

Yuzu's body reacted before she could think. She swung her hand as the beast neared. The rock collide with the creatures eye, as its clawed hand scratch Yuzu bare forearm.

Yuzu hissed in pain but decided to ignore it for now and just focus on getting out of the woods. While the beast clutched it head in pain, Yuzu ran faster than she knew she could. She was out of the woods in seconds.

She quickly went over to the stores side to catch her breath. Panting, Yuzu looked at her right arm to inspect it.

She examined the four scratches that stretched across the top of her forearm. She pulled her sleeve down and checked her wallet for cash.

Seeing she had plenty she went into the store and purchased some wraps and rubbing alcohol. After cleaning her wounds, Yuzu successfully wrapped her arm and made her way over to the hotel.

"_My head feels a little fuzzy_." Yuzu thought, walking through the doorway.

"Yuzu, where have you been?" Mei asked, finding it strange that Yuzu went somewhere and didn't drag her along.

"Uhh... I just got lost a little, thats all." Yuzu said, figuring a simple scratch on the arm wasn't that bad and she didn't need to worry Mei with it. Mei thought she was hiding something but decided to not push the issue.

"So, you wouldn't happen to know where my room is, would you?" Yuzu asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mei sighed. "Were staying in room eight." Mei said simply, walking toward there room.

Yuzu's face turned pink. "_Well this just got harder to hide_." Yuzu thought, glancing at her arm then followed Mei towards the room.

Once they entered Yuzu noticed that all their bags were on their beds. Yuzu went over to her bed and gathered a few things for a shower when she noticed Mei sitting on the edge of her bed looking at the floor.

Yuzu put her things down and walked over to Mei. Yuzu couldn't explain it, it was almost like she could sense Mei's sadness.

Shaking her head, she went over and sat next to Mei. "Are you all right?" Yuzu asked.

"Yuzu." Mei said not looking up from the floor." Have you ever felt like you had no one to turn to." Mei asked a tear rolling down her cheek.

Yuzu thought about it for a moment and decided maybe using some of her past as an example may help Mei.

"Well, my dad understood me more than anybody, so for a while after he passed I felt that way." Yuzu said, feeling her heart strings being pulled a little by reminiscing.

Mei head shot up hearing Yuzu's words. "But eventually I realized that I still had my mom and my friends to talk to... and now I have you too." Yuzu said turning towards Mei and smiling.

Mei's crying had stopped as she stared at Yuzu. Yuzu opened her eyes while Mei reached up, cupping Yuzu's face to pull her in for a kiss, but then stopped abruptly.

They both felt like a spike of electricity shot through them as Mei witness Yuzu's eyes flash bright green.

Yuzu stood up quickly. "I-I uhh... I n-need to take a shower." Yuzu said, grabbing her things and heading towards there shared bathroom.

Mei just sat there in shock. "_What was that?_" She thought, watching Yuzu enter the bathroom.

Yuzu used her time in the shower to clear her head. When she exited the bathroom she saw that Mei was getting dressed for bed.

Yuzu felt another shock ran through her, this time it was stronger. She had to stop herself from pouncing on Mei.

Yuzu quickly cleared off her bed and got under the covers avoiding looking at Mei the hole time.

"Goodnight Mei." Yuzu said, finding a comfortable position.

"Goodnight, Yuzu." Mei said, looking at Yuzu from under her own covers.

Back home

The rest of the trip was uneventful and once Mei and Yuzu returned, Yuzu dragged Mei down to the train station to see her dad off.

Getting to talk things out with her father made Mei feel better. Once they returned home they were greeted by Ume.

"Hi girls, how was your trip." Ume asked with a cheerful smile.

"It was pretty neat, we got to see a lot of historic relics." Yuzu beamed.

"Happy to hear it, I just finished dinner so lets eat." Ume said. During dinner Ume suggested that they go to the mall the next day, witch both girls agreed to.

To the mall

As they made there way to the mall the next day, they ran into a problem. Everything happened so fast, even Yuzu's now heightened senses had hard time keeping up with it.

As they crossed an intersection, a speeding 18 wheeler ran the red light. He took out the front of the car in the blink of an eye.

As they spun out, Yuzu noticed the car sliding under the truck. Reacting quicker than she knew she could, Yuzu pushed her mother forward to keep her out of harm's way and positioned herself over Mei, seeing no other way to protect her.

The trucks momentum kept it going as the back tires ran over the center and trunk of the car. Yuzu took this into account, well all except the axial.

The tires rolled over the car as the axial smashed through the top of it. Yuzu turned her head, only catching a glimpse of it before it struck her in the side of the head.

A normal person wouldn't have a head after that, luckily for Yuzu she wasn't completely human any more. The impact managed to knock her out and leave a slightly deep gash.

Mei felt Yuzu's weight on her increase after the truck went over the car. That feeling was soon followed by a warm liquid landing on her shoulder.

Mei pushed her back and was frightened by the sight before her. Yuzu had a trail blood running down the side of her head, dripping off her chin.

"Y-yuzu... Yuzu... wake up!" Mei said, tears filling her eyes, as she shook Yuzu slightly. Mei's consciousness was fading as she continue to try to wake Yuzu up.

The stress of the situation had become too much for her and she soon fell into total blackness.

000000000000000000000000000000

I have more but the hole story isn't finished and I have a decent amount of tweaking to do with what I already have. Please, let me know what you think so far. Im gunna try to follow the story but Im sure it will have a lot more drastic changes in the future. I will try to put up the next chapter asap.


	2. Symptoms

Chapter 2 here it is... I have some stuff written for what comes next but Im not certain about it so if you have any ideas Im open to suggestions. Anyway, theres nothing really M rated in this chap. Hope you enjoy.

000000000000000000000000000000

At the hospital

Yuzu woke up with a start. She sat up in her hospital bed quickly and received a minor head rush.

Placing a hand on her head she noticed that they must have wrapped her head. "Mei, Mom." She called.

Upon receiving no answer her subconscious told her to track there sent. "_Moms in the waiting room and Mei... she's in a patients room. Wait, how did I do that?__ Whatever, I'll deal with that later._ " Yuzu thought to herself.

She got up after disconnecting herself from all the equipment. Leaving her room she made her way to Mei's room.

When she opened the door she saw Mei sitting up, talking with one of the nurses.

Hearing the door open they both look in its direction. "Yuzu." Mei said, her voice portraying relief.

"My goodness, you should be in bed!" The nurse exclaimed as she rushed over to Yuzu.

"Umm... could I stay in here, I promise I won't leave again." Yuzu asked with a smile.

The nurse was reluctant but allowed Yuzu to stay under the condition that she stayed in the seat next to Mei's bed. Then the nurse dismissed herself and went to tend to another patient.

"So... how are you feeling?" Yuzu asked, looking up to meet Mei's gaze. Mei's eyes hadn't left Yuzu since she opened the door.

She studied Yuzu carefully, looking for any signs of pain or discomfort, but saw none. "The nurse said you might have a minor concussion, yet you ask me how I'm feeling." Mei said.

Mei felt a twinge of sadness when she looked at Yuzu's bandaged head. "Of course, why wouldn't I ask?" Yuzu asked cheerfully.

"_Her smile never goes away._" Mei thought. She reacher out and grabed Yuzu's sholder pulled her into an awkward angled hug. "I'm glad your ok." Mei said holding Yuzu tightly.

Mei couldn't explain it but lately she couldn't get Yuzu off her mind. "_Maybe I'll thank her later for are talk at the hotel._" Mei thought, feeling warm in there embrace.

Yuzu felt surges of energy courses through her as Mei hugged her. "T-thanks, I'm g-glad your ok t-too." Yuzu stammered nervously.

All of a sudden Ume bursts through the door. "My babies! Ohh I'm so glad your both ok." Ume said pulling them both into a bear hug.

This simple act opened Yuzu's eyes to something. "_When mom hugged us, I didn't feel that shock. What's going on with me?_" Yuzu pondered.

Back home again

After a bit of paperwork they were free to return home. When they returned Ume received a phone call.

Ume sighed after the call had ended. "They need me at work, will you two be alright, you've both been through a lot today?" Ume asked looking at the girls.

"We'll be fine mom, just be careful at work." Yuzu said a little worried about her going to work after today.

"Hmmm... alright, and don't worry I'll be fine, its just more paperwork." Ume said before she left.

After Ume left, Yuzu felt a small spike of pain run through her head. She put her hand over the wound putting a small amount of pressure on it.

"Here, the doctor said you should take this, to help with any pain." Mei said holding a pill out towards Yuzu.

"Oh... thanks." Yuzu said taking the pill from Mei's hand, feeling a slight tingle when her fingers touch Mei's palm.

Yuzu walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a drink. After taking her pill Yuzu asked. "Mei, what do you want for dinner?" While looking through the fridge.

"I think we should order out, you shouldn't be cooking after the injury you sustained." Mei said.

"It wasn't _that_ bad." Yuzu retorted. "But not cooking doesn't sound half bad." she said to herself.

Yuzu went over to the counter and began thumbing through a small stack of restaurant menus. "How does sushi sound?" Yuzu asked.

"Thats sounds fine." Came Mei's reply. Yuzu dialed the number and placed there order.

"It should be here in about 15 minutes." Yuzu said sitting next to Mei on the couch, seeing that she had put on the news.

Yuzu took out her phone, deciding now was a good time to see if she was coming down with something. She typed in a few of the symptoms she felt and began searching.

About 10 minutes in, Yuzu thought she was going crazy. "_All these pages keeps saying that they're werewolf symptoms_." Yuzu thought, thumbing through them.

Yuzu looked over at she small table next to her. Looking a picture of her mother with her new father, Yuzu noticed it was in a silver picture frame.

"_Well it wouldn't hurt to try, right?_" Yuzu asked herself. She reached over and touched the edge of the frame.

Yuzu immediately fell a searing pain shot through her finger. She pulled her hand back quickly, inadvertantly drawing Mei's attention to her.

Yuzu shook her hand and then inspected her finger. She had a small red line crossing the tip of her finger.

"What happened?" Mei asked seeing the damage. "I'm not sure." Yuzu said. Before Mei could ask more questions there was a knock at the door.

Yuzu went and answered the door as Mei set the table. After paying the delivery man, she brought the food over to the table.

They sat across from each other, eating in silence. Yuzu looked up from her meal to see Mei staring at her hand.

"Its fine, I promise." Yuzu said, trying to dismiss it.

"It looks like a burn." Mei said, she had been trying to figure out what Yuzu could've touched since she saw it.

The rest of their meal was eaten quietly, Yuzu not knowing what to say about the burn. Once they were done they cleaned up and went back to the couch.

Mei was the first one to break the silence. "Yuzu." She said, pulling Yuzu's attention away from her phone.

"Yeh." She said back, now look at Mei.

"I never got to thank you for are talk in the hotel room." Mei said, inching closer to Yuzu.

Yuzu's sense of smell picked up on something alluring, her now heightened animal instincts urging her to seek more of the sweet arom.

Noticing Mei getting closer Yuzu starting to move back slightly, denying her own desires. "O-ohh it was no p-problem, just happy t-to help." Yuzu stammered.

Mei continued her approach. "There was something I wanted to ask you." Mei said, Yuzu's shoulders were now against the arm of the couch.

Mei crawled on top of Yuzu straddling her. Yuzu swallowed hard. "_If she keeps this up, I gunna lose it._" Yuzu thought, fighting back her new instincts.

"When I touched you after are talk, did you feel something?" Mei asked her face hovering over Yuzu's. Yuzu figured answering with the truth was her only safe option.

"I-I always feel something when it comes to you, b-but lately its been m-more intense." Yuzu said, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip.

Yuzu continued to try to ignore the waves if electricity flowing through her abdomen, while Mei starred down at her. Mei knew that Yuzu was hiding something and she wanted to find out what.

In efforts to try an drag it out of her, Mei turned Yuzu head to face her and kissed her deeply, forcing her tongue into Yuzu mouth.

Yuzu felt something more primal begin taking over her senses, influencing her thoughts as she fought for dominance in her own mind. Then without warning, a sudden need washed over her.

Mei pulled back to study Yuzu's face, waiting for her to open her Eyes. When she did Mei was met with that same brilliant glow as before but this time Yuzu's pupils had changed as well.

They had become vertically narrowed like that of a cats. Mei was given no time to process what she was seeing as she suddenly found herself against couch.

Mei opened her eyes and looked into Yuzu's, shocked by this turn of events. Yuzu's stare was so intense, Mei felt like Yuzu was staring through her soul.

This was such a drastic change from Yuzu's normally submissive attitude that Mei was at a loss for words. For the first time ever, Mei felt like she had no control over her.

Yuzu drew closer, The tip of her nose touching Mei's, but then she halted. Blinking a few times, Yuzu's eyes went back to there normal state.

The last few seconds were very fuzzy to Yuzu. When Yuzu finally cleared her head she was surprised to find Mei underneath her.

"I-I..." Yuzu trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Yuzu... are you alright?" Mei asked, bewildered by what just occurred.

"I-I I dont know." Yuzu said trying to recall what happend. Then panic flashed across her face."I didn't hurt you did I?!" Yuzu asked, her voice full of concern.

"N-no, not at all." Mei said, becoming worried that Yuzu had no memory of what happened.

Yuzu got off of Mei and turned to head toward there room but was stopped by Mei grabbing her wrist. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's going on with you." Mei stated, determined to find out.

000000000000000000000000000000

Alright, next one might be a while Im not a fast writer and writers block is real pain. Also if you leave a review and wish for me to reply Im apologising here because I dont know how to write a reply. Seeya next time.


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3, I think I have an idea of where I want to take this, I just hope it doesn't take me to long to get there. Not sure how much I should expand on one event before moving on but I'll figure it out. Mei and Yuzu have a bit of a chat in this one, so here we go.

000000000000000000000000000000

"_This is unlike me, why do I care so much_." Mei thought to herself, noticing Yuzu wasn't struggling to leave her grasp.

"Mei... I not sure about what's going on, but I dont think its good." Yuzu said, she couldn't bring herself to look at Mei. While Yuzu's answer did surprised her, Mei wasn't going to give up so easily.

"You always try to help me with my problems, so now, I'm going to do the same." Mei said, not letting go of her wrist. Yuzu was taken back by Mei actions.

"_Why is she trying to help me_." Yuzu thought, confuse by Mei's behavior. "Mei..." Yuzu said trying to figure out how to explain what she had learned just before.

"Tell me what happened to your finger." Mei said, flipping Yuzu hand over and grabbing said finger, careful not to touch the burn.

"Your gunna think I'm crazy." Yuzu said simply. "_Hell, I even think I'm crazy_." Yuzu thought bitterly.

"Tell me anyway." Mei said sternly. Yuzu could tell that Mei wasn't going to let her go without an answer. She turned to face Mei but kept her head turned, she could find the nerve to make eye contact.

"I touched the picture frame, on the table." Yuzu said with a sigh.

"_Picture frame__?_" Mei thought.

Mei looked over at the table, observing the picture. "_The frame is just made of silver... Thats impossible, that would mean..._" Mei train of thought stopped.

It was almost like Yuzu could read her thoughts. "I'm not saying those legends are real but I'm pretty sure I'm not allergic to silver." Yuzu stated.

Mei was shocked. "_If that's all true, then she should have a mark_." Mei thought, looking over Yuzu carefully. Noticing that she only had her right sleeve down, Mei grabbed it and pushed it up.

Even with the low light in the room Mei could distinctly make out four pink marks. It was obvious the wounds had healed some but the marks couldn't have happened that long ago.

"_Dame, I was really hopping she wouldn't find that, I should have pulled my other sleeve down_." Yuzu thought, keeping her head turned from Mei.

Mei brushed her finger tips against one of the scars, feeling a slight edge around it. "When did this happen?" Mei asked, keeping her tone calm.

"During the field trip, when I got lost in the woods." Yuzu said. "_I really hope she's not upset, thats the last thing I want._" Yuzu thought.

Building up some courage, Yuzu slowly turned her head to look at Mei, scared to see her reaction. "Why didn't you say anything?" Mei asked, still trying to keep a level head.

"I thought it was just a scratch, I didn't think it was a big deal." Yuzu said. With Yuzu's words, Mei's emotions finally became to overwhelming.

"Not a big deal! Yuzu you could have been killed!" Mei exclaimed, her calm demeanor breaking. Yuzu was shocked by the sudden outburst.

"_I should have told her before_." Yuzu thought, as she starred at Mei for a moment.

"_Why didn't I ask her more questions at the hotel_." Mei thought, mad with herself for not questioning Yuzu's behavior.

"Mei, Im sorry, your right I should have told you, but I honestly thought it was just a scratch." Yuzu said, unsure of what else to say.

Mei pulled Yuzu into a tight embrace, holding her closely. "Yuzu, please don't leave me in the dark about things like this again." Mei said quietly.

Waves of electricity radiated through Yuzu's body, making her feel rather hot and bothered. She slowly wrapped her arms around Mei's back.

"B-but Mei, you already have a lot of responsibility, I dont want to be another burden on you." Yuzu said quietly to Mei.

Yuzu wanted more then anything to bond with her rather distant sister, but not like this. She didn't want Mei to have to help her on top of all her other obligations.

Mei's hold on Yuzu tighten upon hearing Yuzu's words. Letting her emotions get the better of her, Mei said. "I _wont_ leave you alone with this."

Yuzu sighed. "I'll only agree if you let me help you with the academy." Yuzu stated, wanting to at least try to ease some of the pressures put on Mei.

Yuzu felt Mei's hold on her loosen slightly. "...Why do you always try to help me?" Mei asked, not understand Yuzu's giving nature.

Yuzu felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. "_Is now the right time to tell Mei the truth._" Yuzu thought, question the timing of this.

"Mei I..." Yuzu paused for a second. "_Just lay it all out in front of her, the worst thing she can do is break my heart... again_." Yuzu thought.

Yuzu held Mei closely, fearing it would be the last time she would get the opportunity. Leaning her head against Mei's she sighed quietly before she spoke.

"I love you, I love you even though I don't think you feel the same, and because of that I don't want push my feelings onto you, so instead I want to try to be the best older sister I can." Yuzu said.

Yuzu felt Mei stiffen. "_That cant be a good sign._" Yuzu thought, preparing for the worst. Mei pulled back just enough to see Yuzu's face.

Putting a finger under Yuzu's chin, Mei forced her to look at her. With their eyes now making contact, Yuzu felt like she was lost in Mei's purple orbs.

"Do you really want to be more than just sisters?" Mei asked, never breaking their gaze. Yuzu wasn't sure what the best course of action was here.

"_If I tell her the truth she'll be put under that much more stress, but if I lie she'll probably never forgive me_." Yuzu thought, not wanting to increase Mei's already stressful life.

"Yes, but Mei please, tell me what you want." Yuzu asked, needing to know what Mei really wanted.

Mei felt her own heartrate beginning to speed up. "_What, do I want?_" Mei questioning herself.

Taking a moment to sort through her feelings, Mei came to a conclusion. Instead of speaking her answer she decided to show Yuzu.

Placing a hand on her face, Mei pulled Yuzu into a deep kiss. Letting her feelings flow through there contact.

Yuzu's mind went blank in a instant, making it hard to understand much of what was going on. The only thing she could recognize was the feeling of Mei's lips.

Her body began reacting to the kiss, pulling Mei closer till there front melded together. All while Yuzu's mind tryed to play catch up with its surroundings.

Mei started to lose herself in the kiss as well, raking her fingers through Yuzu's hair. She moved her tongue to drag across Yuzu's lips, seeking entrance.

Her lips parted emedantly, allowing their tongues to fight for dominance. Mei moaned into the kiss, feeling the heat between them growing.

A few seconds passed before they needed air. Separating they both panted slightly, short of breath from the heated exchange they had.

They looked at each other with bedroom eyes. Yuzu leaned her head forward, touching their foreheads together.

"Mei... If we go any further, we might end up going too far. I think we should wait until I figure out more about what's going on with me." Yuzu said, not wanting to hurt Mei on accident.

Mei's rational side told her that Yuzu had a point. "Don't keep me wait too long." Mei said, giving Yuzu a peck on the lips before heading to there room.

She was disappointed that they hadn't gone further but Yuzu was right to be cautious, if the legends were true than she could potentially be a killing machine.

000000000000000000000000000000

Alright so this is where the updates are gunna slow down. I got a decent amount of story to make if I continue to go in this direction I've chosen. Hopefully I'll get some insinspiration and get most if not all of this finished soon, but until then the next one will take some time, I want to write more before putting it up. So, Later.


	4. Seeking answers

Chapter 4, Its been way to long since I put up another chapter. It gunna take me a while to finish this story but I think in the end it will be worth it. This chapter gives you somewhat of an idea of how difficult this next week of school is gunna be for them.

000000000000000000000000000000

Yuzu had a couple of mixed feelings about everything that was going on. On one hand she was happy to have cleared things with Mei.

On the other she was worried the Mei might push herself too much keeping up with the school and now trying to help Yuzu with her new predicament.

"_And that's another thing_." Yuzu complained to herself. "_At least there's no school tomorrow, so I have all night to learn about it_." Yuzu thought.

Getting all this from the internet probably wasn't a good idea, but the school library definitely didn't have anything to help her.

She walked into there room and saw that Mei was already in bed. Changing her clothes, Yuzu climbed into bed as well.

She found a bunch of websites on her phone and was skimming through them. Seeing if they had similar or the same topics.

After an hour, she found one website that had all the same information that she had been seeing on the other pages.

She yawned quietly before mentally trying to prepare yourself, knowing a few of the things she was about to read she wasn't going to like.

The page was very simple, it would have a topic and then have a list stating pros and cons.

The first was 'Physical changes'. 'Pros. Muscles become slightly more defined and all senses and physical abilities become intensified.'

'Cons. Looking at a full moon activates the werewolf form (obviously), if emotions are excited changes can occur such as, acts of aggression, acting on impulses, glowing eyes and wolf like teeth.'

"_Well that's only somewhat terrible_." Yuzu thought to herself. Before she could continue reading, she noticed the bed shift and then felt an arm fall across her stomach.

Looking over, Yuzu saw that Mei was right next to her, looking at her phone. "I don't think a website is a good source to get information from." Mei pointed out.

Yuzu's heartbeat started to increase do to their proximity. "I-I couldn't think of a b-better option." She stammered.

"_Well there are worse options._" Mei thought, as she looked over what Yuzu had just been reading. "_So her eyes were glowing because she was excited?_" Mei ponderd to herself.

Noticing that Yuzu hadn't moved, Mei asked, "Do you mind if I read with you?"

"I don't mind." Yuzu said quickly, not wanting to push Mei away.

"_I hope there's nothing too embarrassing on this_." Yuzu hoped. The next category was 'Possible mental changes'.

'Pros. None. There's nothing positive about this.' After reading that Yuzu felt Mei's arm tighten around her.

'Cons. Mental instability is possible, but more often animalistic behavior occurs when subjected to intense situations.'

"_Well, that sucks_." Yuzu sighed inwardly. She scrolled up slightly then paused, waiting to hear protests. Hearing none, she went to the next subject. 'Intimacy'.

Yuzu's face turned bright red as she halted scrolling. She didn't noticed that Mei's arm had moved until she saw her finger touch the screen an swipe up.

Her heart fluttered as Mei's arm came to rest just under her chest. She swallowed before reading the screen.

'This is just going to be a list of symptoms because it depends on what your into to say if its a pro or con.' The page read.

'A werewolve and their partner get a clear sign when they connect to one another, the afflicteds eyes will glow and they will both experience an electrical feeling throughout their body.'

'Because of the strong bond werewolves share with ther love, prolonged seperation can be fatal, there heart will begin creating a poison that will slowly kill the werewolf. (Ok this one's a con)'

'Heat cycles only begin accruing once a werewolf has found their mate. The lover will be almost constantly harassed by the werewolf for sexual endeavors. Heat cycles can become so intense that even the mate can feel effects from it.'

'When mating first occurs werewolves will leave a small perminent mark on their mate as a sign to other werewolves that they have been claimed. The mark is normally made on the back of the neck just under the hair line.'

After finishing that last bit of information, Yuzu turned off her phone and placed it on her nightstand. "I think thats enough for tonight." Yuzu said.

She turned her head and found Mei staring at her. "Why did you stop?" Mei questioned, seeing that their was probably more to read.

"Thats about all I can handle in one setting." Yuzu said, feeling like her mind was about to explode. "Your not weirded out by this?" Yuzu asked.

"It is strange, but if it's true, then we'll just have to work through this together." Mei said, not wanting to see Yuzu in anymore pain, she had seen enough of that today.

Yuzu wanted to say a lot of things in that moment, I love you, Thank you and more, but what she ended up saying was "Im sorry."

Yuzu thought that Mei might have felt pressured by what they had read. Mei looked at her questioningly, but before she could ask, Yuzu explained.

"If I hadn't gotten lost in those woods you wouldn't be stuck in this mess with me." She said, sadness in her voice.

"Yuzu, none of this is your fault and I don't feel like I'm stuck with you." Mei said, wanting Yuzu to understand that she wasn't to blame.

"Bu-" Yuzu stated, but was cut off by Mei placing a finger to Yuzu's lips.

"Stop worrying about it, we can talk more about this in the morning, for now lets just get some rest, ok?" Mei asked, removing her finger.

Mei's words brought Yuzu's attention to how tired she actually was, nociting how heavy her eyes had become.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Yuzu said in a tired tone. She kissed Mei's forehead without thinking, then muttered a 'Good night' before moving to her side, her back facing Mei.

Mei was left in a small state of shock, due to Yuzu's actions. She stared at the back of Yuzu's head, with a blush across her cheeks.

Seeing the position Yuzu was in gave Mei an idea. She shifted over to lay just behind Yuzu, cupping her legs behind her.

Mei was grateful for the blondes natural warmth in their slightly cold room. Mei let an arm drape over Yuzu's side, as the other slid under her, pulling her a little closer.

"_This feels, nice._" Mei thought, smelling a citrusy sent from Yuzu's blond hair. Her mind started to drift off, finding solace in the embrace

000000000000000000000000000000

Thank you to everyone whose read it and have given me your input it is greatly appreciated. I think the next ones gunna have some lemons in it so I'll put up a warning before and after incase you want to skip it. I am definitely gunna try to devote more time to this so I can get further along in the story. So, until next time.


End file.
